Fighting for love
by snowbaby921
Summary: Harry think he finally has found the one person he can love, even after a very hard past. Will he finally be happy or will he have to fight to keep his love with him. Slash. Possibly Mpreg. Rated M. This is written for 25 days of Harry and Draco normal prompts in slythindor on livejournal. Chapters vary in length.
1. Chapter 1

**This is being written for the 25 days of Harry and Draco normal prompts on Slythindor on . I will post the daily prompt at the beginning of every chapter and every chapter size will vary. **

**Prompt: Owl post**

**Day one normal prompts. **

The house was quiet, not normal when you have fat relatives who stomp around the house all day long. Harry knew they had left for their vacation earlier that morning but it was still hard to get used to. He had the run of the house and he didn't know what he wanted to do. His Aunt had told him to stay out of things that didn't belong to him, which was everything from the food to the furniture.

A rebellious part of him wanted to go around and trash everything that they owned, just to see the looks on their faces when they returned home. However that was the problem. He didn't want to be here when they came home if he did something like that, he would surely be beaten. He had just turned seventeen and could do magic at home now. He had killed Voldemort before summer and couldn't understand why he was still sent to his relatives.

He paced back and forth in front of his window waiting for something to arrive. He knew, or thought someone special would be writing him. Then a peck came on his window and he turned to see an owl he had never seen before. Slowly he opened the window and let the bird fly into his room and watched as it landed on his nightstand. It had a parchment rolled in one of it's talons, so he grabbed it out and opened it up.

_Harry,_

_I know you don't recognize this owl, I just purchased it from the owl post so you would have one to send a letter back to me. My father knows what your owl looks like and if he sees me getting one from you I will surely be punished. _ _I wish we were together. The few months at school after the battle wasn't enough. _

_Are you going back for our last year? Father wants me to stay home but I will be going. I just don't know about our friends and how they will react. What should we do? Should we come out or stay a secret? _

_Hope to see you on the Train. _

_D.M_

Harry smiled and quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment from his bag.

_Draco,_

_I am so happy you wrote. I was getting a little worried that you just gave up on us. I know we talked a lot during those last couple months and got rather close. I was hoping it wasn't the end to everything. _

_Why doesn't your father want you to go back, I'm still surprised he didn't land in Azkaban. I don't personally care what our friends think about all of this, but you can decide how you want to tell yours and if you want to act as though we are together when we return to school. _

_I can't wait to get out of this house and be able to see you again. _

_H.P_

Harry sent the letter off with his new bird and left the window open so he could return when ever he felt like it. He knew his friends were not going to like it when they found out who he was with, he secretly wanted to never tell them and keep this all to himself, but he also knew Draco may not like that idea and he didn't want to loose him over something so stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: London Underground Station**

**Chapter 2:**

Ron showed up one day to pick him up in his fathers car, he said they trusted him not to fly it this time and drive like a muggle. So Harry found himself packed into this car once more, wishing he could have stayed in the quiet house a little longer. He didn't want to be thrust back into the hectic life of the Weasley's. He wanted the arms of his lover around him so badly he wished school was already in session. Suddenly the car started sputtering and making strange noises and Harry looked over to see Ron's face going red.

"Stupid Brothers." Ron cursed under his breath as they pulled to the side of the street. People were walking everywhere and Harry didn't know where exactly they were. "Closest Apperation point is really not far, but we should take the Underground to get there. It will be quicker." Ron stated.

"Alright let's get going. Just leave my stuff in here and we can send someone back for the car. Again." Harry said with a small smile, anything to be out of that car.

Harry followed Ron down some stairs and onto a platform, waiting for the train to come. He looked around and hated that so many people were crowing around. His breath started coming in short gasps and his chest started to hurt. He quickly looked around for a bench and almost ran to it, hearing Ron calling for him.

"What is wrong with you mate?" Ron asked as he got closer to where Harry was now sitting with his head between his legs.

"Too many people." He couldn't explain it, ever since the final battle he started to get anxiety attacks. Especially in large groups, thinking any one could be a Death eater ready to pop out and kill him. Draco took a lot of the anxiety away when they were alone together, trying to talk Harry into trying to get into larger groups and understanding not everyone wanted him dead.

"Well our Train is about to pull in so let's go." Ron roughly grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him back to the platform just as the train pulled up. Ron pulled Harry into the train and sat him down in the first seat he saw. "We get off in two stops and then walk a little bit until we get to the apperation point." Ron stated and Harry nodded his head trying not to look around at all the people.

When the train stopped Harry jumped up and ran out the doors needing fresh air. When the air above ground finally hit him he could breath again. Following Ron down the street he only hoped that not too many people were at the Burrow when they arrived. Ron finally stopped walking and nodded to Harry letting him know they could Apperate now, which Harry did immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daily Prompt: Wreath **

**Chapter 3:**

Harry had to blink several times once he landed at the burrow. The front door was decorated with the biggest Wreath he had ever seen. Ron was laughing next to him shaking his head as he walked up to the door. Harry wasn't even sure how they were going to get into the thing, not seeing the door knob anywhere under that Wreath. Ron pushed the door open however and ducked under the thing and Harry heard that the house was full.

He didn't want to go in there and see everyone just yet so he walked around the house and to the garden. He loved just sitting out here and watching the gnome's fighting one another, when he wasn't ordered to help de-gnome it however. He looked up to the sky when he heard the flapping of wings and saw his owl flying towards him. He completely forgot about the bird until just now. It had another parchment attached to his talon so Harry grabbed it quickly and read, before anyone could see.

_Harry,_

_I want everyone to know about us, I'm just worried you will loose all those that are closest to you if you do this. So it is up to you, just let me know. I will do anything for you and I don't care what the consequences are for me when people find out. How are you doing at your relatives? I wish I could get you our of there and into my arms. School starts in a couple of days so we will be together again. _

_Love. _

_D.M_

Harry sighed. He loved this side of Draco so much, the understanding and caring. He just hoped he lived by his word in this letter and doesn't care what happens when people find out about them. His stomach flipped just thinking that he would loose the one person he came to love. He would write to Draco later when he had a quill, but for now he had to go and brave the family and other people inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daily Prompt: Hogsmeade**

**Chapter 4:**

It had been a very long and strenuous day for Harry. After everyone had come up and hugged him and told him they missed him so much he retreated up to the room he was sharing with Ron. He pulled out his quill and parchment and began to write a letter back to Draco.

_Draco, _

_I really don't care what anyone else thinks right now. I feel like I am being suffocated by everyone around me and you are the only one that can make me breath again. I was just informed that we will be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and I am really hoping I will run into you there. I just miss you so much, it has been way to long since I have been able to hold you_

_Love, _

_HP_

Harry sighed as he attached his letter to his owl and watched it fly away from him. He only hoped Draco would get it in time to be able to meet somewhere. If he didn't here back from him before he left tomorrow he would just try and keep a close eye for him when he was shopping. Trying to get away from the pack would be harder, but he didn't care. He just had to be able to hold and kiss Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daily Prompt: Chestnuts roasting over an open fire**

**Chapter 5:**

Harry ventured downstairs of the Burrow to spend dinner with his friends and try to unwind and stop worrying about what the next day would bring. He looked over and saw some of the older boys, Bill and Charlie roasting some chestnuts in the open fire. He smiled at them as he passed and wondered what it would have been like to be able to do these things with his family when he was growing up.

He took himself out of that line of thought as he sat down around the table and began to eat. Conversations were going on all around him and he didn't notice an owl land next to him, but Ron did. Being the ever nosy friend he took the parchment from the owl and gave it a treat, telling it to leave as he unrolled the parchment and began to read.

His face getting redder and redder as he read what it said and you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears when he saw the initials at the bottom of the page. He turned to Harry and caught his eye before he practically yelled at him.

"Who the hell is this from? DM, is that supposed to mean Draco Malfoy?" Ron was waving the parchment in front of Harry's face.

"That is mine, give it over. You have no right reading my things." Harry tore it from Ron's hand and began reading it, now know why Ron may be a little upset.

_Harry,_

_I would love to join you tomorrow and spend sometime with you. Just hope you can get away from your little followers. I'm sorry you know it will take me some time to become friends with them after everything. I only care about you and your heart. I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks, Since I do not know what time you will be going tomorrow I will leave early and get my things done then wait for you there. I do hope you can find a way to ditch those annoying friends of yous so we can spend some much needed time alone. _

_Love. _

_DM_

Harry turned towards the family and saw Ron telling them what he had just read. He knew he was in for a fight and just wanted to bolt right then and there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Daily Prompt: Mouse Nutcracke**

**Chapter 6:**

Harry was trying to hold it all in, not wanting to get into a fight with the people he thought of as family for the past couple of years. He could feel his magic bubbling over trying to get let out, and he was trying so hard to hold it in.

"I can't believe you would be talking to him. He is our enemy Harry. How could you sneak behind our backs and what be friends with him?" Ron was spouting off.

"He wrote love at the end of that letter Harry. Are you dating him? Are you Gay?" Hermione was asking over Ron's loud mouth.

"Gay. He isn't gay. What are you talking about?" Ron asked his face growing redder by the second.

"You do know what his family has put ours through right Harry?" That was Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry are you even listening to us. Are you gay? Are you dating Draco Malfoy of all people?" Hermione asked.

"SHUT UP." He roared finally. He was getting sick and tired of everyone talking to him at once. His magic was flaring out and he could see things begin to shake on the walls. He tried to calm his breathing once everyone stopped talking but it wasn't helping. The thoughts in his head were going crazy. He loved Draco and he loved these people sitting here with him but he wasn't going to choose, he didn't want to loose any of them.

He looked around and saw the worried looks on everyone's faces and noticed the pictures begin to fall off the wall one by one. He looked behind Mrs. Weasley to her knickknack shelf and saw one of the mouse nutcrackers slide off the shelf and smash onto the floor, making everyone jump and turn around.

"Are you crazy Harry? Stop this." Hermione shouted.

"I would if I could but you all have me so angry right now. I wish you could understand how Draco helped me last year before and after the battle. No one wanted to talk to me about how I was feeling and he did. No one wanted to help me understand some of the things I had to do but he sat their and listened to me, never judging, never telling me what I had to do.

"I don't care what you guys think in the end, I am not choosing between any of you. It is your choice if you still want me around. I am meeting him when we go to Diagon Ally and no one if going to stop me. You can choose to be with me and get to know him the way I do, or just leave us alone for the day. If you don't want me back here afterwards just let me know and I will find a place to stay." With that Harry walked out of the room and back to his own.

He just hoped that Draco would show up when he was supposed to and didn't make him look like a fool. He hoped he didn't just tell his friends and family off for nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Harry moved swiftly through Diagon Ally trying to get to the Three Broomsticks so he could meet with Draco. His friends were trying their hardest all day not letting him out of their sights, but he didn't care any longer, they could follow him and deal with Draco or leave him alone. He past a small box with a big red glowing sign stating Christmas Puppies for sale, he took a quick look into the box and saw cute little golden retrievers wearing Christmas hats. He wanted to grab one for a gift for Draco but he wasn't sure the other boy would be allowed to have it.

He flew through the door to the Three Broomsticks when he arrived and looked around the place for Draco's head, but couldn't see him. So he went to one of the back booths, where he could still see the door and the rest of the place just in case he missed him. He sat there for several hours but Draco still didn't show up. He didn't know what was happening but he didn't like it, Draco never once missed one of their meetings, especially one where he set the place to meet.

Harry huffed out his breath and got up from his seat. Slowly and dejectedly he walked towards the door and ran into someone hurrying to get into the place.

"Harry, good I thought you would have left by now. I am so glad I didn't miss you." Harry looked up and smiled when he saw Draco standing in front of him. Sighing to himself that he never should have doubted the other boy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Daily Prompt: Christmas tree cookies**

**Chapter 8:**

Harry smiled at Draco across the table from him. He couldn't be more happier right now. He just knew that no matter what happened he would have him by his side.

"So what took you so long?" Harry asked smiling.

"My father. Trying to stop me from meeting you again." Draco stated.

"Oh. You told your parents about us then?" Hope ran through Harry just thinking that.

"Not yet. He didn't know what was so important I needed to leave the house for. I will tell them Harry." Draco reached over the table and grabbed Harry's hands just as the waitress brought over some Christmas tree cookies. Harry reached over and grabbed one, taking a small bite and trying not to get upset.

" Ron and his family know, everyone there knows. Ron read you last note and told everyone what it was about. I told them off and had to ditch them to get here." Harry stated as he looked down to his cookie.

"Harry look at me please." Harry raised his head and looked into Draco's eyes. "I love you. My parents are not going to stop my from being with you. Nothing is going to stop me from being with you."

"Harry there you are. I was still hoping it wasn't true." Harry looked up and saw Ron standing looking at their hands connected.

"It is and you will have to get over it Ron." Harry stated looking at his friend.

"He did something I know he did. Either him or his Father. Why would you be with him?" Ron went on ignoring Draco sitting there.

"I already told you guys at the house. Now can you leave so I can spend what little time I have left here with him." Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry continued. "Now Ron." Then he looked away from his friend and back to Draco. Not caring if Ron was still standing there or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Daily Prompt: Large tree infront of Manor**

**Chapter 9:**

It was almost time for Draco to return home and Harry didn't want to be away from him. He made a last minute decision and told Draco he was going to apparate with him home. When he looked at Draco's face the other boy didn't look to happy about the idea but gave in anyway. Harry held onto Draco's arm when it was time to go and landed in the the manor's front lawn right infront of a very large tree.

"Wow. That is big." Harry explained looking up at the top of the tree.

"Yeah, My Mother is going to decorate it for Christmas. I don't see why but she does it every year." Draco sighed looking quickly at the house.

"I love you Draco." Harry said as he stepped closer to the other boy and took a hold of his hand, only to have Draco pull it back just as quickly.

"Don't Harry. Not here." Draco replied.

"Oh, Alright." Harry responded lowly. "I just wish you would get it over with and tell your parents." Harry backed away trying not to cry.

"I will. I promise. I'll do it before I leave for school." Draco stated making Harry beam at him.

"Right. I'll see you in a couple days on the train. I love you." Harry ended with a whisper seeing a movement in the window out of the corner of his eye.

"You too." Draco replied before turning around and heading inside the Manor.

Harry shook his head and apperated back to Diagon Ally to meet up with Ron, knowing he would rather be back at his relatives house and not in a house where people thought they could run his life still.


	10. Chapter 10

**Daily Prompt: Ice Crystals **

**Chapter 10:**

Harry had found himself, thankfully, alone on the train. Ron and Hermione had to go and do prefect duties and finally left his side. He heard the door creak open and smiled when he saw Draco standing there, but the smile instantly faded when he saw the bruise on his face and the distraught look in his eyes. He quickly looked away from the blonde boy so he didn't say anything stupid and traced his fingers along the ice crystals on the window, thinking it was unusually cold for the train ride to school. Cold like his heart felt right now knowing his love has been hit. He finally turned back around and saw Draco still standing there staring at him.

"What is wrong love?" He asked starting to stand by stopped when he saw Draco move away from him.

"We have to end this right now." Draco snapped making Harry frown.

"Why? Who did that to you?" He didn't care what Draco did he reached out and traced the bruise on his face, slightly smiling when Draco leaned into his touch.

"My father saw you yesterday and told me if I do not end this I loose everything, he will disown me. I told him no and that's when he hit me. I'm sorry Harry but this has to end, we knew it wouldn't last." Draco said as he moved away from Harry's hand and went to open the door.

"No. I won't let it end like this. Your father will have no control over you once we graduate this year. You can stay at the school with me during holiday's and I have enough money to support us both. Please Draco don't do this." Harry pleaded looking into Draco's eyes.

"I don't know Harry. I don't want him hurting you. He will come to the school if he hears we are still together." Draco replied.

"You are protected in the school. If he shows up just find me, I love you Draco." Harry stated as he placed a hand on Draco's hip and pulled him closer.

"I love you too." Draco whispered back just as Harry's lips descended onto his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Daily Prompt: White wolf and Black wolf**

**Chapter 11:**

It had been a couple weeks into the school year and Harry hadn't seen Draco since the train. His mind was going crazy thinking Draco was actually listening to his father. He had enough when in potions class Draco blatantly ignored him. Not looking at him at all, flinching away when they walked past each other after getting ingredients and Harry touched his hand, Draco rushing out of the room the moment they were excused. So Harry knew they had to meet up and talk, so he sent him an owl.

At dinner Harry watched as the owl landed in front of Draco and the other boy opened it and began to read. His eyes scanned the letter and he quickly looked over to Harry but looked away the moment he saw Harry watching him. He tried to push back the tears that were trying to force themselves out of his eyes and excused himself from the table, leaving the Great Hall and out to the forbidden forest where he told Draco to meet him. He sat behind a tree, facing the forest just at the tree line.

He stared off into the forest waiting, hoping Draco would show up. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there when he heard a noise behind him and turned his head to see Draco walking up to the forest.

"Over here." He said in a low voice not wanting to draw any attention to themselves. Draco walked over and sat down next to him, but left some space between them.

"Harry I don't think." Draco began but Harry raised his hand and pointed to the forest.

"See them?" Harry asked still pointing at something.

"What the wolves?" Draco asked as he looked to where Harry was pointing.

"Yes. They are different. One white and one black, opposites but they are roaming around together. The white one looks to be pure and the Black one looks evil but they get along just fine. We are like them, everyone thinks I am like the white one all pure and innocent and you like the black evil and devious. My friends are trying to keep us apart and your father, but we are meant to be together. Why are you pushing me away like this." Harry finally turned to Draco and saw that he had his head down and tears coming from his eyes.

"I have always done what my father expects me to do." Draco stated.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked putting a hand to Draco's face and making him turn to look into his eyes.

"Yes so much Harry. I just don't know what to do." Draco admitted. Harry had never seen him so vulnerable before, other than in the bathroom when he saw Draco crying.

"You do what your heart tells you to do. I hope it chooses me. I love you Draco and we can do this. Who cares if your father finds out. I told you before you are going to graduate soon and he can't control you." Harry stated again.

"I know. I just don't know what he is going to do. You don't know what he is capable of." Draco replied.

"I do know. He has tried to kill me before remember. I don't care about that, if I did I wouldn't want to be with you either. Yet here I am still by your side. Let him try to hurt me, it won't work, and if he hurts you again I will hurt him." Harry said before leaning in and kissing Draco, loving the feel of his lips on his, it had been to long.

"I will talk to Mother and explain things to her, maybe she can distract him or something. He doesn't want to get sent back to Azkaban that's for sure." Draco stated.

"If he touches you again I will send him there. Let's get back to the school before we are missed, but I want everyone to know we are together." Harry said.

"Let me talk Mother tonight and then I will talk to you first thing in the morning. Meet me in the empty room right near potions." Draco said as he stood up.

"Alright. I will give you tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Harry kissed Draco again before he went his separate way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Daily Prompt: Cup of hot chocolate**

**Chapter 12:**

Draco had received special permission from his head of house to return home that weekend so he could speak with his parents. He only hoped that his father wasn't home because he only wanted to speak to his mother. When he arrived he went right to the kitchen, he needed something to help lift his spirits just a little bit.

"Tippy, Cup of Hot Chocolate please." Draco asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"With Marshmallows, young Sir?" The little house elf asked, Draco nodded in return. As he was sipping his cup the door to the kitchen opened and he saw his mother walk slowly into the room.

"Oh my boy. I didn't know you were coming." She rushed over and wrapped him in a loving hug. He wrapped his arms around her just inhaling her sent.

"Is Father home?" He asked with the arms still around him.

"No he is out on business all weekend, did you need to speak with him?" She asked pulling back.

"No, I don't wish to speak with him any more Mother." Draco replied taking another drink from his cup.

"Have you healed alright Draco?" She asked looking at him from head to toe.

"Yes Mother, nothing to worry about. I needed to talk to you about why he did it this time." He looked her in the eyes and saw the understanding shine behind them. "I'm gay and I'm in love with and dating Harry Potter. Father saw him outside when he insisted he apperate home with me that day." Draco stated.

"Oh my baby is in love. I don't care who it is with, just that you are happy my boy. Your father had no right in doing what he did to you. He is up to something and I will find out what it is and let you know right away. I wasn't planning on being here when he returned but I will wait it out a little longer." Draco sat back in shock staring at her.

"What do you mean you weren't planning on being here when he returned?" He asked.

"I have been making plans to leave your Father since the war ended. I got everything in order and was going to let you know on Monday. You never have to come back here once I leave Draco, but I think you need to know what he has planned before that happens. I worry about you." His Mother stated.

"Thank you Mother. I am so happy you don't mind this information. I have been on edge and not sure if I should stay with Harry because of Father but Harry is rather persistent." Draco smiled.

"He seems to love you a great deal. Now go. I will contact you the moment I find anything out darling." She kissed him on the forehead and walked him to the floo. They hugged again before he walked through and back to school.


	13. Chapter 13

**Daily Prompt: Ollivanders wands**

**Chapter 13:**

Walking down to the Great Hall on Monday morning was stressful for Harry. He hadn't seen or heard from Draco all weekend and he was getting worried about him. Knowing he was going home to speak to his mother wasn't the problem, thinking that Lucius did something to him was.

So Harry was shocked more than he had ever been, even when he was in Ollivanders for the first time getting his wand, when Draco walked right past his friends and up to Harry, pulling him close and kissing him in front of everyone that was there. Harry kissed back of course, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by. When they pulled back he saw a smile on Draco's face and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"Yeah what are you doing Draco?" Harry looked over and saw Pansy standing there, arms folded across her chest looking pissed.

"I was kissing my boyfriend Pansy that is what that was." Draco had spun around and spat in her face causing everyone to gasp around them and start whispering.

"I'm glad the talk with your mother seemed to go over well." Harry smiled.

"It went alright. Father is planning something so we still have to be careful, but I have mothers blessing." Draco replied.

"Good I'm glad, now let's go eat." Harry smiled as he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the Great Hall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Daily Prompt: Poinsettia's**

**Chapter 14:**

Harry was happy, so very happy. He didn't care that Ron wasn't talking to him right now, or that no one understood why he wanted to be with Draco, he was just happy. He walked slowly down to the green houses for his next class, he was going to work with Draco today. The path was lined with Poinsettia's and they gave off a wonderful scent that he got distracted by them for a few moments. Then everything was black.

He wasn't sure how long he was out for but when he came to he was sitting in a chair, strapped down and unable to get up. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to get his sight back into focus and saw that the rest of the room was empty, save for himself and the chair. He tried pulling his arms free but every time he lifted his arm the straps would tighten, magically enchanted. He heard a door behind him open up soft foot falls coming up behind him. When he saw the person move in front of him he couldn't help but think he should have known it was him.

"Lucius. What the hell are you doing?" He snapped waiting for the man to talk.

"You are corrupting my son and it will end. You will go back to the school and break it off with him or suffer." Lucius sneered.

"I would rather suffer than be away from Draco." His head shot back to the side when he was hit with the cane that Lucius was holding. Blood trickled down his lip and he could taste it on his tongue.

"You stupid boy. You know nothing of what it means to be a pure blood. He will not be with you and disgrace this family." Lucius brought up his cane again and hit Harry, knocking him out this time.

Back at the school Draco was sitting in class wondering where Harry could be. He would've contacted Draco if he wasn't going to show up to class. He looked over to where the others sat and saw Ron whispering to Hermione and wondered if they knew where he was. Once class was let out he walked up to the other two and got a nasty look from the red head.

"Do you know where Harry might be?" He asked.

"No we thought maybe you did something to him." Ron spat out and Hermione placed her hand on his arm to shut him up.

"I'm sorry we don't know where he is." Hermione said.

"Don't you think it weird that we don't know where he is, any of us?" Draco asked.

"We will find him and let you know if we find out anything." Hermione said, grabbing Ron and walking off. Draco stood there for a minute before he ran off to head to his house. He needed to see hs parents and see if his father might have anything to do with Harry not being here.


	15. Chapter 15

**Daily Prompt: Christmas Cocktails**

**Chapter 15:**

Draco rushed into his house as fast as he could, he needed to know if his Father had anything to do with Harry disappearing. When he walked into the doors he was surprised to see that there was a party going on. He weaved his way in between people that were gathered around talking to each other, only to be stopped by one of the house elves carrying a tray of Christmas cocktails, green and red with candy and salt on the sides. He was so tempted to grab a couple and down them before he reached his Father. He shook his head and sidestepped the elf and was blocked by his mother, who put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him.

"He is in the basement. Go now and I will distract your Father." She smiled before releasing him and walking in the other direction.

Draco watched her walk away and speed out of the room and through the halls of the Manor. He flew down the stairs and threw open the door to the dungeons. He walked to each door, looking through the small window to each until he found the one that Harry was in. He walked in and tried not to cry. Harry was slumped over in the chair, tired down and passed out. He had blood running down his face and across his shirt. Draco ran over and knelt down in front of the other boy and lifted his face up, hoping he would wake up.

"Harry. Harry please wake up." He pleaded to the other boy, he let go of his face and worked on the bindings, releasing Harry's arms from the chair. Harry moaned when his arms became free and moved his head slightly.

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Dra..Draco?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes and met with Draco's.

"Oh Merlin. Thank Merlin you are alive. Let's get you out of here." Draco reached an arm around Harry's waist and wrapped one of Harry's arms around his neck and hoisted him off of the chair. Slowly they made their way out of the room and the dungeons heading towards the entrance of the Manor. Draco looked into the room where the people were gathered and looked around for his mother. He spotted her and made eye contact and she talked to his Father. Draco quickly carried Harry out the front door and to the apperation point, landing just outside of of Hogwarts.

He quickly sent him patronous to the hospital wing and continued to keep Harry awake. He didn't want him to fall asleep, not know how much damage was done to him. He looked up to see Madam Pomfrey running down the path and over to them.

"Oh my. What happened?" She asked as she started to run her wand over Harry.

"My Father had him." Was all Draco could say as she magically raised Harry off the ground and started levitating him up the path. Draco could only follow, keeping his eyes on Harry as his body floated there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Daily Prompt: Candy Canes shaped to spell Love**

**Chapter 16:**

Harry had awaken a couple hours ago and had a nice talk with Madam Pomfrey. She had told him that he had come in with internal bleeding, broken ribs, fractured collar bone and cheek bone in his right side. Three broken fingers, stab wounds in his stomach and legs. Which she had fixed all of them within the week he had been unconscious in the hospital wing.

He had remember bits and pieces of his time with Lucius. He still had no idea where he was taken but he was grateful that Draco had found him when he did, he wasn't sure how much longer he could have held on for. His mind was racing with seeing a cane coming towards him, an enchanted knife being shoved into his gut and Lucius telling him over and over again to leave Draco.

He was about to give in, about to agree with the mad mad that Lucius was in order to become free. Then Lucius had been called away and now Harry was free. He couldn't believe that he was going to agree to what that man wanted him to do. He knew now he would never give Draco up, no matter how many times he was tortured. The hospital door swung open and Harry placed a smile on his face thinking it was Draco, his face dropped when he saw Ron and Hermione standing there instead.

"Glad to see you are finally awake Harry." Hermione stated.

"Yeah me too." Harry breathed out.

"So are you staying with him?" Ron asked.

"Draco? Yes why would I leave him?" Harry asked shocked.

"Because his father did this to you and would gladly do it again. Because he hasn't been up here at all to see you since he brought you back. What are you thinking Harry?" Ron spat out.

"Draco didn't do this to me. I also wouldn't want him sitting around here with out me being awake. Why would I want him to sit there just watching me sleep. Lucius will be sent away for this and he won't be getting out this time. He will get the kiss right away." Harry stated, now thinking how Draco must be dealing with this information. "Just leave the both of you. If you can't except that I am going to be with Draco than leave and don't come back and talk to me until you have something else to say other than I should leave him." Harry finished and watched as Ron turned red and Hermione grabbed his arm and left.

Moments later the door opened again and Draco burst through the door. Harry smiled widely waiting for his boyfriend to reach his bed. When he did their lips connected and the melted into each other for a few moments before pulling away. Draco rested his forehead on Harry's and closed his eyes.

"I was so scared that you were going to die. Father is in Azkaban awaiting the kill now. They didn't have to wait for your memories when they had mine and Mothers. I made you something." Draco smiled as he reached behind him and brought out a plate. " I was bored one day in here and made this."

"Ron said you didn't come up here at all." Harry said before taking the plate from Draco.

"I came everyday. I hid when they came up because I didn't want them starting anything. You didn't need that if you woke up." Draco smiled as Harry looked down to the plate and couldn't help but chuckle.

There sat four candy canes, magically shaped to spell love. He couldn't help but smile at Draco and pull him down for another kiss.

"That's sweet. Thank you. I love you too." Harry said.

"I have to get to class. I will be back after. Rest Harry. I love you." Draco kissed Harry once more before leave the room.

Harry looked down at the word on the plate and couldn't help but smile. He was happy. He just wished that his friends could see that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Daily Prompt: Mulled Wine**

**Chapter 17:**

Harry was finally released from the Hospital Wing and making his way down the dungeon halls to Draco's common room. He knocked on the door and waited and waited for someone to answer, since he didn't know the password to their common room that was the only thing he could do.

The rest of the time he spent in the Hospital wing no one came to visit, not even Draco and Harry was starting to wonder if he was ever up there before, or if Ron had been right. He hoped there was a reason why Draco wasn't coming up to visit him any more. Finally the door opened and Harry looked up seeing Theo Nott standing there staring at him.

"You looking for Draco?" The other boy asked and Harry only nodded.

"Come in. He's waiting for you up in his room. I'll show you the way. Don't mind everyone else." Harry only watched as Theo started to turn around and walk. Harry followed closely behind him and saw everyone else staring at him. Some were whispering behind their hands to each other. Harry came to a stop behind Theo in front of one of the doors and watched at the other boy knocked then left without another word.

"Come in." Harry heard making him finally move and open the door. When he walked in he almost lost himself. Draco was laying on the bed, shirtless. That however wasn't what was making him angry, there was red marks all over Draco's chest and stomach, they were definitely fresh marks.

"Hey Harry." Draco smiled and something looked off about him.

"Draco what happened?" He asked rushing over to the side of the bed. Harry looked over and saw a bucket and a couple of glasses on Draco side table, one was filled with something that Harry couldn't really tell what it was.

"My Father. He had a final visitation and Mother thought it best that we go and say our goodbyes. He got a hold of me in the room when the guards left. The thought he wouldn't hurt either of us. He obviously knew that I helped you get out. The guards heard my mother screaming and got to us before he had a chance to kill me." Draco laughed making Harry look at him.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you laughing?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Would you like some mulled wine. Theo brought it to me. He's such a great friend. Thought it would take the pain away. It helps." Draco smiled and shot his hand out to Harry, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I'm glad you're alright and out of the Hospital wing" Draco whispered.

Harry took a deep breath and was thankful that there was a reason why Draco didn't visit him, but he really didn't want this to be the reason.


	18. Chapter 18

**Daily Prompt: I like your balls. (Card with Christmas balls on it with those words underneath)**

**Chapter 18:**

Harry leaned back in the chair thinking about a couple things he needed to ask Draco, but the boy was slightly drunk and he didn't want to get answers from him this way. He looked over and saw that Draco was drawing something and leaned forward to see what it was, making him smirk. On the paper he saw some Christmas balls hanging off the top with "I like your balls" written underneath it. Some dirty thought popped into his head and he moved to sit on the bed next to Draco. Slowly he ran his hand up the other boys leg and to his waist, watching as Draco was trying to concentrate on what he was doing. Harry moved his hand to the waistband of Draco pajama pants and slowly moved it under and gently grabbed Draco balls into his hand, rubbing gently.

"I like your balls." He stated making Draco moan and look over at him. Harry smirked and removed his hand swiftly as he pulled open Draco nightstand drawer and pulled out a sobering potion.

"Hey your such a tease Harry." Draco laughed as he laid back against his pillow.

"Take this." Harry stated handing the potion over and watching as Draco drank it, instantly becoming sober. "Now we can talk. Why aren't you in the hospital wing getting these looked at?" Harry asked waving his hand over Draco's body.

"Mother wanted to take me but I wouldn't let her take me anywhere. Especially the hospital wing here. That was where you were and I wanted you to heal without worrying about me." Draco stated.

"I was out forever. I wouldn't have known you were there until I woke up. I thought you said that you were there to see me everyday, how could you have been if you were this hurt?" Harry asked.

"I was there until this happened then I sent Theo up to check on you and let me know how you were doing. Like I said he's a great friend." Draco replied looking Harry right in the eyes.

"Well we are going up there now so you can get healed. I don't like you being in pain like this. Up you go." Harry stated and went to put his arm around Draco to help him up.

"You are a tease Harry. Grabbing my balls and making me all horny and not do anything about it." Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"We can finish all of this when you are better. I don't want to hurt you more than you already are. Let's go." Harry lifted Draco off of the bed and headed to the hospital wing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Daily Prompt: Crumbled minced meat pie**

**Chapter 19:**

Harry was happy that Draco was let out of the hospital wing the next day, all healed from his injuries.

Harry had planned a special date for them out by the lake and was waiting for Draco to show up. He smiled as he pulled out the many different items from the basket he had packed. He looked up when he heard Draco walking over towards them and stood up to give him a hug and a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad we have this time alone. It seems like something is always getting in the way." Harry said not seeing the frown on Draco's face.

"Or someone. Well let's eat." They ate in silence for awhile and Harry started to get worried about what was on Draco's mind.

"Let's have some desert." Harry smiled pulling out some minced meat pie and places a slice infront of Draco. He watched at the blonde took a fork and went to cut a part of it, watching it crumble onto the plate.

"Draco is everything alright?" Harry asked watching the one person he loved seem to struggle with something.

"Are we going anywhere Harry?" Draco asked not looking up.

"No we are staying right here, why?" Harry reached over and placed his hand on Draco's arm.

"No I mean is our relationship going anywhere? We have so much stuff and people going against us, do you think we will really make it?" He asked in a whisper still refusing to look at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed everything on the blanket away and pulled Draco over to him. Making the other boy finally look up at him and lock eyes.

"I love you Draco and all that matters is if you love me in return, everything and everyone else can go jump off a cliff for all I care." Harry smiled.

"I do love you Harry." Draco replied and didn't get to get another word out before Harry pulled him even closer and kissed him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Daily Prompt: Christmas Yule Log**

**Chapter 20: **

Harry returned to the Common room just as some of the students were placing a Christmas Yule Log into the fire. Every one stood around watching as the flames wrapped around the log and began to burn it. He tried to sneak behind everyone so no one would see him but didn't have any such luck when Ron turned around and scowled at him.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron spat as he rushed over in front of him.

"Going to bed." Harry stated.

"We don't want or need a traitor in our dorm, go sleep with your little lover." Ron said and heard people whispering behind him.

"No. This is my common room and that is my dorm just as much as it is yours. You need to get over your self Ron and learn people can love whom ever they want to love." Harry pushed the other boy our of the way and made to go to the dorm when he was forced around and a punch landed on his face making him land on his ass. He quickly got up and started to throw punches at Ron but was held back by some of the other boys in the room.

"Let me go." Harry yelled watching as Ron was trying to get out of arms wrapped around him also. Hermione stood in between them, scowling.

"You two need to work this out and work it out now. Ron, Harry has been your best friend since first year and it shouldn't matter who he is dating and you should learn to except that. Harry you can't expect everyone to understand and be used to the idea of you dating Malfoy right away. You should have told us right when you started to and not sprung it as a surprise like this. So sit down and talk or I will hex the both of you." Hermione spat out as both boys were released and sat on the couch.

"Look Ron I am sorry I just let you find out like this about Draco and I. I should have told you before. I know you two don't get along but I swear if you get to know him. The real him, you will get along great. His father is in Azkaban now and he was the one to put him there. Please Ron." Harry pleaded not wanting to loose his friend. He watched as Ron's face turned from red to white and he looked up at him.

"He really sent his own father to Azkaban?" Ron asked getting a nod in return and the story told to him. "I don't know how fast I can forgive him for everything he has said and done these past years Harry. I will try to talk to him and get to know him for you, but don't be mad if I have a couple out burst Mate." Harry smiled and clapped Ron on the back.

"That's all I am asking is for you to give him a chance. Thanks Ron." Harry smiled before running out of the room to find Draco.


	21. Chapter 21

**Daily Prompt: Men (boys) Toasting **

**Chapter 21:**

Harry was allowed into the Slytherin common room by Theo and smiled at the other boy as he entered. He was told everyone was in the lounge area near the fireplace so Harry just followed Theo over there. When he entered the big gathering area he noticed all the older guys were standing around with wine glasses and he smiled as he saw Draco toast with Blaise. Their glasses clicking then Blaise pulling Draco into a hug, patting him on the bag before letting go. Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist making the other boy jump.

"Harry what are you doing down here?" He asked as he spun around in Harry's arms.

"Just wanted to come see you. What are you guys toasting too?" Harry asked.

"Oh my friends are just happy that I am finally happy. They said they can see how you make me feel." Draco smiled.

"I'm glad. Ron finally is going to take the stick out of his arse and get to know you for the person you are now. So I guess we both have something to celebrate don't we?" Harry asked as he leaned down and kissed Draco, getting whistles from the other people in the room. Harry pulled back laughing and looking around.

"Let's go up to the room and celebrate up there." Draco winked and Harry was pulled through the room with out argument.


	22. Chapter 22

**Daily Prompt: Silver Bells**

**Chapter 22:**

As Draco was pulling Harry up the stairs to his room Harry noticed all the decorations along the walls of the Slytherin dorms. He never expected the snakes to be so into the holiday season at all, especially seeing as how most of them had acted indifferent towards everything else. But he could see, now dating Draco, how he had been wrong in a lot of assumptions regarding this house. Garland was magically stuck to the walls and silver bells hung in the center of most of them. Wreath's were stuck to almost every door that he saw and mistletoe on others. He couldn't help but smile when he came to Draco's door and saw the mistletoe hanging from the entrance. He quickly pulled Draco towards him and kissed him passionately, loving the moans coming from his boyfriends mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

**Daily Prompt: Ginger bread men**

**A/N I know these last two chapters were rather short. My daughter is really sick with the flu and I am at least trying to get these out. The next two days will be longer and tie everything up. Thank you. **

**Chapter 23:**

Harry watched as Draco pulled away from his kiss with a blush upon his face and couldn't help the wide grin that came plastered onto his own. He watched as Draco walked into his room and over to a table, taking a deep breath before turning back around to Harry.

"Want some Gingerbread Men?" Draco asked quietly making Harry laugh.

"Did you make them on your own?" Harry asked teasing.

"What no. They would've been ruined if I did them myself." Draco gasped out.

"I know. I was only teasing." Harry replied sitting down on the bed and patting the edge for Draco to sit next to him.


End file.
